


Bunnies and Boy Wonders

by without_wings (liam22)



Series: Set This Circus Down [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must have missed where it said dressing up in a ridiculous costume and smuggling you into a bar was part of my duty as your uncle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies and Boy Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks so much to [livejournal.com profile] cheap_valentine for helping me with the ending. I wasn't going to finish this, but she talked me into it. Go her!  
> Prompts: Us or Them for [livejournal.com profile] 50ficlets and Halloween for [livejournal.com profile] sylaire_chall  
> Summary: "I must have missed where it said dressing up in a ridiculous costume and smuggling you into a bar was part of my duty as your uncle"  
> Notes: part of my new Set This Circus Down series. Warning for canon incest.

“I must have missed where it said dressing up in a ridiculous costume and smuggling you into a bar was part of my duty as your uncle.” Sylar complained, holding the medieval prince costume Claire had just handed him away from his body in disgust. It didn’t help matters that Peter had spent the whole trip laughing at him.

“But don’t you love me and want to keep me happy.” Claire turned to him with her sickeningly sweet puppy dog look. _Damn. Concentrate, hold your ground; this is how we got into this mess in the first place_ , Sylar thought. She handed him another costume, this time a pirate, pretending to be completely oblivious to the fact that Sylar wanted to string her up by her toes. “At least try them on.” She pleaded, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

“Since when does your happiness include imbibing huge amounts of alcohol and getting groped by random strangers?” Sylar asked bitterly. There was no way in hell he was wearing these silly things, even for them.

“Wait, who’s getting groped by random strangers?” Peter asked.

“Nice of you to finally jump in here.” Sylar replied, shooting Peter a sarcastic look. “Tell Claire that this is a stupid idea.”  
“Aw, let her have her fun. It’ll just be for a couple of hours… Besides how bad can it be?”

Sylar raised an eyebrow and held up the first costume Claire handed him, a fluffy pink bunny suit. Peter burst into immediate hysterical laughter, causing everyone in the store to look their way. Sylar glared back at them threateningly, as Peter tried to get himself under control.

“I don’t know why the hell I put up with you two,” he said, stalking off to find Claire.

They eventually gave up costume shopping after Sylar threatened an elderly lady for suggesting that he would look quite dandy in Greek warrior outfit Claire had wanted him to try on. Claire told him in no uncertain words that he would definitely not be getting any for a long time if he didn’t change his attitude and Peter had to hustle the two of them out of the store, before they could permanently scar anymore of the patrons.

***

Later that night, the two of them sat on their couch as they waited for Claire to finish getting ready in the bedroom.  
“Hey, look at it this way, at least I was able to talk Claire out of matching costumes.” Peter told the still ticked off Sylar.

“Well, there is no way in hell I was dressing up like a giant marshmallow peep.” He replied, casting an anxious look towards the bedroom door. You would think he would finally be getting used to how long it took Claire to get ready after all these months. “Or whatever girly costume you are wearing, for that matter.”

“This is not a girly costume.” Peter defended while rolling his eyes. He wasn’t offended though; he was much better at adapting to the nuances of a relationship than the other man. Peter thought Sylar was actually kind of cute when he got like this.

“You’re Peter Pan – the part was even played by a woman in the original movie.”

“No, I’m Robin Hood.”

“Whatever, your still wearing tights.”

“Well at least I’m wearing a costume.” Peter shot back, glancing over at Sylar’s regular black ensemble. That definitely wouldn’t win him points with Claire tonight.

“I’m in costume, see...” Sylar said, showing of his name tag that had ‘God’ scrawled across it in thick black letters.

“Somehow, I don’t think she’s gonna buy that.” Peter replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

“You’re just jealous that I got out of this so easy.” Sylar smirked.

“Who’s easy?” Claire asked from the bedroom.

“Claire, would you just get out here, so we can get this over with already,” Sylar demanded.

She came out of the bedroom a few minutes later dressed in her Playboy Bunny costume. She gave her best pose, and watched in satisfaction as their eyes trailed over her body, from her six inch heels and thigh highs, to her pink ruffled boy shorts and corset, to the top of her head, where floppy bunny ears were pinned in among her curls.

Sylar and Peter share a look, finally agreeing on one thing.

“There is no way we are letting you leave the house like that.”

“Like you can stop me,” Claire huffed, attempting to move around them. If they were going to be spoil-sports, then she would just go have fun on her own.

“Oh yes we can,” Sylar growled, throwing her over his shoulder and heading to their bedroom. He smacked her on the ass before turning to Peter and saying, “Grab the handcuffs, will you. And let’s start fucking like bunnies.

 _Oh well_ , Claire thought as she was thrown on the bed. Maybe next year.  



End file.
